¿Como enamorarte?
by pixi-ice
Summary: Sai encuentra un libro que le enseña a conquistar a la persona que ama, el problema esque Sai quizás se toma las cosas demasiado... al pie de la letra. YamaSai yamatoxsai XD
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** bueno, esto es un Yamasai, también hay insinuaciones Sasunaru y Narusaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no al fan número uno del sasunaru Kishimoto.

**Sai y los libros del amor.**

-Quiero este libro-dijo señalándoselo al hombre de la librería.

El hombre observó el título del libro mientras se colocaba las gafas, y luego le lanzaba una sonrisa picara a Sai mientras lo golpeaba de forma amistosa con el codo.

-Eh… chico… así que te gusta una ¿eh?-preguntó el señor mientras alargaba su mano para coger el libro.

Con esfuerzo llegó hasta el último estante, y lo suyo le costó por su avanzada edad.

-chico… mis huesos cada día están peor-decía mientras bajaba el libro del estante.

Sai le miraba con cara pasiva.

-¿Cuánto me costará?-preguntó el joven moreno.

EL hombre le sonrió con confianza.

-es gratis… por tener tan noble objetivo.-dijo el anciano.

Sai afirmó con la cabeza cogió el libro y se fue con un "muchas gracias señor".

Por la calle, nervioso observaba el título del libro sin poder contener su curiosidad y abrirlo.

"Como enamorar a la mujer de tus sueños" EL titulo era tentador, y el olor a nuevo también, todo le incitaba a abrirlo antes de llegar a casa.

Bueno, vale que Yamato fuera un hombre, pero, no eran tan diferentes estos sexos después de todo. ¿O sí?

Sai llegó a su casa y se sentó en el escritorio donde abrió el libro.

"_Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta, antes de empezar a leer este "manual para ligar", es que ya seas chico o chica, lo fundamental para conquistar a una persona es que seas natural"_

-¿natural?-se preguntó Sai en voz alta-¿Cómo es eso de natural?

Sai se levantó del asiento confuso y empezó a rebuscar un libro en su amplia biblioteca.

-aquí esta…-dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo mientras sacaba el libro y buscaba la pagina concreta-Natural…. Natural… Natu…

El dedo de Sai paró en la definición de esta palabra.

-ah… cierto…-dijo Sai mientras volvía a dejar el libro en su sitio, y él se volvía a sentar en la silla.

"_Si sobreactúas, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y será peor "el remedio que la enfermedad"._

-¿sobreactuar?-se preguntó Sai mientras se daba la vuelta en la silla y la estantería se alejaba más y más ante su vista-es igual-dijo girándose de nuevo a leer el libro.

El libro comenzó a enumerar pasos y Sai estaba decidido a seguirlos.

Así que… esa mañana….

"_**1**__.- Seguridad. No hay nada que le guste más a las mujeres que los hombres que van por la vida con seguridad, pisando fuerte. Decidido, fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones...No te decimos que hagas de Mata-Hari tu modelo a seguir, pero sí te aconsejamos que demuestres a tu chica ideal que puedes vivir sin él. Las chicas parece que detectan cuando un hombre va a por todas y les encanta ponerse como reto el conquistar su corazón."_

Sai parpadeó pensativo y cerró el libro mientas se dirigía a Yamato que estaba junto a él entrenando con Sakura y Naruto.

-Yamato-sensei-dijo Sai de pie al lado de Yamato.

Yamato sentado en el suelo elevó la vista.

-¿sí?-preguntó el castaño.

-puedo entrenar yo solo porque soy lo bastante bueno-dijo Sai cruzándose los brazos dando una apariencia de seguridad en sí mismo.

Obviamente, si hubiera averiguado lo que significaba NO sobreactuar, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de actuar.

Yamato parpadeó confuso ante lo que Sai trataba de decir.

-Como quieras, pero si necesitas ayuda llámame-dijo Yamato sonriendo mientras observaba como Sai se marchaba.

"creo que no funciona…"pensó Sai.

Pero Sai no se rendiría.

Así que… cuando quedaron para comer él… bueno… él…

"_**2**__.- Feminidad. Eres una chica y por lo tanto debes comportarte como tal. Está muy bien que te guste hablar de fútbol, la ropa deportiva y decir tacos como un camionero, pero si haces eso lo único que conseguirás es que sólo te vean como a una amiga, una coleguita con la que tomarse unas cañas. Si quieres conquistarle muestra tu lado más femenino."_

"Un momento…" pensó Sai "¿el libro no iba dedicado a chicos sobre como conquistar una chica?"

Cualquier persona con sentido común se abría dado cuenta de la errata y habría decidido que lo que quería decir es que actuara como un hombre.

Pero Sai… quizás era demasiado literal.

-Hola, Sai-le saludó Naruto ya sentado con Sakura y Yamato en la mesa-¡¿Pero qué cojones? ¡SAI!-exclamó Naruto.

Sakura se había quedado… dudo que haya alguna palabra para describirlo.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que haces?-preguntó Naruto levantándose de la mesa para gritar a Sai.

Los demás clientes del restaurante seguían a lo suyo.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Sai mientras se miraba de pies a cabeza en un espejo de al lado.

"pues no… no tengo nada raro"

Sai paró a hacer memoria por si había hecho algo por lo que Naruto reaccionara así.

"pues no… no he hecho nada… a no ser… que sea que no le haya saludado"

Sai sonrió.

-Hola Naruto-dijo Sai sonriente.

-¡¿Cómo que hola Naruto? ¡¿Pero tú te has visto?-exclamó el rubio.

Sai de nuevo se miró en el espejo.

El no se notaba nada raro, llevaba unas sandalias negras, su camisa negra de siempre, una falda... nada fuera de lo normal, vamos.

-¿pero qué os pasa a todos?-preguntó Sai.

Yamato suspiró.

"por favor Kakashi ponte bien pronto" le rezaba Yamato al techo.

Pero nada le echaría atrás a Sai, el seguiría adelante.

"_**3**__.- Vestuario. Sexy pero nunca demasiado atrevido porque lo asustarías. Un escote adecuado, una falda con una raja estratégicamente ubicada..pero nunca un vestido completamente transparente, porque si hay algo que les encanta a los hombres es imaginarse qué habrá debajo de esa ropa tan sugerente que llevas...Siempre es mejor insinuar que mostrar. Además aunque les gusta que te vistas sexy y provocativa, si vas así por la calle y te miran el resto de los hombres, se pondrán negros."_

"Raja en el lugar adecuado eh…" pensó Sai.

Sai apareció con los pantalones rotos al día siguiente y se sentó al lado de Yamato.

-Hola sensei-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yamato le miró extrañado.

-Sai… sabes que tienes rotos los pantalones ¿no?-preguntó Yamato.

-si-dijo Sai sin inmutarse.

-si no sabes arreglarlo, quítatelos y yo los coso-dijo Yamato siendo amable.

-lo siento sensei, pero no puede verme demasiado provocativo, tengo que dejar cosas a al imaginación-dijo Sai refiriéndose a las palabras del libro-bueno adiós.

Sai se marchó mientras Yamato trataba de… como diría yo… asimilar tales palabras.

"_**4**__.- Elogios. Es de sobra conocida la característica masculina de desear que su chica les diga lo estupendo y maravilloso que es en todos los aspectos y que como él no va a encontrar ninguno. Aunque piensen que puede ser mentira les gusta tanto que les engorden el ego, que les da lo mismo. Si te abre una lata coméntale lo fuerte que es, si se arregla dile que es el más guapo y si te pregunta, siempre es el mejor en todo. Aunque tu sepas que es mentira, déjale, el pobrecito es feliz así..."_

-Bueno… no conseguimos traer a Sasuke de vuelta aunque Naruto siga empeñado en hacerlo… yo creo que es más bien imposible-dijo Yamato mientras hablaba con Tsunade y Sai estaba de pié a su lado acompañándole.

-¿Sasuke intentó mataros?-preguntó la Hokague.

-si… pero conseguí salvarles a tiempo.-dijo Yamato.

-estupendo-dijo Sai feliz y hasta Shizune le miro confusa.

"_**5**__.- Comprensión. Si te cuentan sus problemas en el trabajo, esperan que les comprendas y les des cariño a raudales. Si sabes escuchar lo que te cuente, lo tendrás en el bote en menos de lo que piensas. Si te parece un rollo lo que te dice, pon cara de Póker y dile lo estupendo que es. Se callará para escuchar tus piropos"_

Yamato iba cabizbajo caminando por la calle cuando Sai le vio y se acercó corriendo a él_._

-Sensei-dijo Sai-¿está bien?-preguntó el moreno.

-si… es solo que… Naruto está arriesgando su vida solo por encontrar a Sasuke, y yo solo puedo observar como lo hace sin hacer nada.

Sai agachó la mirada como si sintiera su dolor y colocó su mano en el hombro de Yamato.

-Yamato…-dijo Sai triste.

-A veces pienso que es mi culpa que consiguiéramos que Sasuke volviera ese día…-dijo suspirando.

-eso no es verdad Yamato, daba igual lo que tu o Naruto hicierais, Sasuke no quería volver. Quizás ya no quiera a Naruto tanto… además, Naruto se olvidaré de buscarlo ahora que tiene a Sakura.

Yamato le sonrió.

"bien Sai… ya has hecho algo bien…" pensó el moreno.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. tecnicas de seduccion

"**Capitulo dos del libro: técnicas de seducción"**

Sai miró con curiosidad el libro. Lo cierto es que no le había ido demasiado bien con el capitulo anterior, y esperaba que el siguiente fuera mejor.

"_Cada persona tiene una técnica de seducción diferente he aquí unas cuantas"_

Bueno, desde luego este le podía ser útil a Sai. Una de esas técnicas le harían poder tener a Yamato, o que Yamato le tuviera a él, la verdad, daba igual.

Solo esperaba que el próximo yamato desnudo que viera no fuera el de uno de sus cuadros.

"_**1.— Técnica de la descarada**__. Si eres de las que no se cortan, de las que le echan morro a la vida, sin duda alguna, esta es tu técnica más util. Unas cuantas miraditas atrevidas para empezar, unos movimientos sugerentes como acompañamiento y una sonrisa perfectamente estudiada que le dé a tus ojos ese brillo especial.__ "_

Después del entrenamiento el equipo de Kakashi, que Yamato ahora llevaba por tiempo limitado, se encontraba almorzando a la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Oh! ¡Sakura—chan! ¿Me has traído ramen? ¿Para comer?—preguntó muy feliz Naruto.

—No, ya te dije que si lo querías habértelo comprado—dijo molesta la de pelo rosa.

Naruto protestó, tratando de hacerse el deprimido haber si a alguien le daba pena y le invitaba a algo ya que se había olvidado la comida en casa. "Si estuviera Sasuke el me invitaría…" pensó el rubio.

—No te quejes naruto, no tampoco tengo comida, la olvidé en casa.—dijo Yamato.

El de pelo negro miró a Yamato de forma seductora mientras lamía sus dedos que estaban llenos de chocolate o algo así.

—si quieres yo te doy de mi comida… sensei…—dijo Sai sonriendo de medio lado—¿quieres?—dijo Sai cogiendo chocolate liquido y acercándoselo a Yamato.

—¡¿Y yo qué?—se quejó Naruto mientras era ignorado—¡Sasuke vuelve!

—N…. no gracias…—dijo Yamato poniéndose rojo.

Sai se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo y lamió sus dedos de forma sugerente.

Bueno, bueno, parece que este capítulo empezaba a funcionar por la pinta de la expresión de Yamato.

"_**2.— Técnica de la inocente.**__Se llevan las atrevidas, si, pero, ¡cuántas veces te has preguntado la razón de por qué esa chica con pinta de no haber roto un plato se los lleva a todos de calle! Sencillamente, este tipo de mujer tiene un__**encanto especial."**_

"Inocente… pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso"

Y esa es la razón de porque Sai estaba siguiendo a Hinata desde primera hora de la mañana.

—esto… Sa… Sai—kun… ¿por qué me sigues?—preguntó la chica poniéndose roja.

—A… pues pretendía aprender de ti, porque eres muy inocente y timida…—dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—¿ti… timida? ¿Ino… cente?—preguntó aún más roja.

Sai solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se apuntaba mentalmente las reacciones de la chica.

—¡Sai te llevamos buscando toda la mañana!—gritó Naruto seguido por Sakura y Yamato

Sai solo sonrió de nuevo tratando de calmar a Naruto.

—Na… naruto—kun—dijo la de pelo largo.

—a…. Hola Hinata—la saludó Naruto dándose la vuelta para mirarla cara acara.

Por desgracia era una distancia demasiado cercana para la de pelo azul, que se desmayó en ese instante.

"ya entiendo…." Dijo Sai.

—¿eh? ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica caída en el suelo.

Sakura suspiró acercándose a Hinata para comprobar como estaba, y Yamato se acercó a Sai.

—¿Dónde te habías metido Sai?—preguntó yamato con curiosidad.

Aun que sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos.

—Ya…. Yamato—kun—dijo Sai desmayándose.

O más bien, fingiendo que lo hacía. Menos mal el castaño le cogió antes de que callera al suelo.

—Sa… Sai ¿estás bien?—preguntó sujetándole por la cintura.

Sai abrió los ojos sonriendo.

—ahora mejor…—dijo mirando las manos de Yamato sobre su cuerpo.

El castaño se puso rojo.

Bueno, Sai, no es por nada pero eso tiene poco de inocente.

Pero para el moreno estaba bien, siempre y cuando esto hubiera funcionado.

"**3**_**.— Técnica de la graciosa.**____Estás harta de escucharle a todo el mundo decir sobre tí:¡Qué mona!¡Qué graciosa!. En vez de enfadarte y refunfuñar, explótalo. Tienes ante tí todo un mundo de posibilidades resevado sólo a las chicas con chispa. Tu sonrisa y tus chistes serán tus mejores armas"_

Suerte que por alguna razón Sai conservaba en su estantería un libro de chistes.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío Sai! ¡Otra vez con tus ropas raras!

—no son raras…—dijo Sai—son ropas de seducción—dijo.

—¿a quién le ponen los payasos?—preguntó Sakura.

Observando el vestuario de Sai se podía apreciar un maquillaje colorido, unos zapatos rojos grandes una redonda y roja nariz de pega… y demás accesorios típicos de estos personajes tan peculiares.

Yamato llegó corriendo agotado y jadeando.

—siento… llegar tarde…. Me quede dormido…—dijo entre jadeos el castaño.

—No pasa nada—le sonrió Sai.

—Pues ya tardas menos que Kakashi—sensei—dijo naruto aburrido.

Yamato sonrió y les dio las gracias para después sentarse en la hierba del bosque y recobrar fuerzas.

—¡Yamato—sensei! ¡Yamato—sensei!—le llamó Sai de repente.

—¿sí?—preguntó Yamato sonriente a pesar de su cansancio.

—te cuento un chiste verás**.****"— **_Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?__  
><em>_ — Yo, Bienvenido.__  
><em>_ — ¡Anda! ¡Como mi felpudo__**!**_**"**

Yamato y Sakura miraron confusos a Sai mientras que Naruto, por alguna extraña razón de echo a reír.

"!Oh, no…! Mi técnica de seducción a afectado a Naruto… pero yo solo quiero a Yamato y si Sasuke se entera va a venir a matarme… bueno saldré de esta solo" pensó Sai.

—Lo siento, Naruto, lo nuestro es imposible—dijo Sai con tono melodramático.

Naruto dejó de reír para mirarle muy molesto.

—¡Que no me gustas!—exclamó el rubio señalándole.

—a…. así que era Naruto al que le ponían los payasos…—dijo Sakura burlándose.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sakura—chan!

—ya… ya…—respondió la chica.

Yamato por su parte suspiró, quizás no debía haber venido hoy.

De este día Sai sacó una cosa en claro, el humor no servía con Yamato, pero si con Naruto. Quizás… si volvía a ver al Uchiha debía comentárselo… si es que esta vez estaba más receptivo a hablar con él claro está.

"_**4.— Técnica de "soy la más borde".**__**  
><strong>__Hay chicos a los que les encanta sufrir, que son un poco masoquistas. Por esta razón les vuelven locos las chicas que ante un piropo les miran mal, que si les dicen algo les suelta alguna bordería que les deja secos. No hay nada como un pellizquito de brusquedad para que ellos coman de la palma de tu mano__."_

—¡oh! ¡Valla Sai!—dijo Yamato sonriendo.

El castaño se acercó a Sai por la espalda colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Parece que has mejorado mucho con tus técnicas.

Sai al puro estilo de Uchiha Sasuke le retiró la mano del hombro y dijo "Cállate"

Yamato le miró muy confundido, y un tanto dolido.

—a…. bueno yo… discúlpame…—dijo marchándose.

"me da que no funciona" pensó Sai un tanto triste.

—¡Yamato—sensei! ¿Entrenas conmigo?—le llamó Sai sonriente.

Yamato se dio la vuelta y le vio sonreír de nuevo, eso le hizo preguntarse si era bipolar o algo así.

"_**5.— Técnica del "soy una loba".**__Todo sofisticación y glamour. Para ser, lo que vulgarmente se conoce como una auténtica "lobona", lo primero que debes hacer es crearte una imagen fuerte._ _Mucho maquillaje, ropa ajustada, bailes exóticos y posturas muy estudiadas__"_

Sai se encontraba leyendo el libro bajo la sombra de un árbol en el campo donde solían entrenar.

"¿y yo como hago esto? Necesito una maestra…" se preguntó Sai.

El moreno se giró dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica al lado suyo.

-Sakura…-dijo Sai.

-¿qué?-preguntó secamente la de pelo rosa elevando una ceja.

Lo cierto es que no se fiaba nada de lo que Sai la fuera a proponer.

-Tú me podrías ayudar… pareces una…-dijo Sai buscando la palabra exacta en el libro-**Loba**…

Sakura miró a Sai muy extrañado mientras este seguía rebuscando en el libro.

"¿qué habrás querido decir con eso?" se preguntó la de pelo rosa.

-dime… Sakura… ¿Cuánto maquillaje usas?

A la joven se le empezó a hinchar una vena por el enfado.

-¿Cómo de ajustada debes llevar la ropa?

Sakura convirtió sus manos en puños, mientras el moreno seguía sonriendo ajeno a la que se le venía encima.

-¿Practicas muchos tus bailes eróticos y tus posturas?-preguntó Sai

-¡¿Cómo?

Exclamó Sakura antes de golpear a Sai y marcharse con malos humos, mientras mascullaba insultos.

"creo que debería buscarme otra técnica a Sakura no le gusta que haya otro que la use, parece que le molesta que la imiten…" pensó Sai.

"_**6.- Técnica del misterio.**__Esta es una estrategia muy efectiva, es la que, en el fondo, más gusta a todos los hombres. Las mujeres difíciles, con ese halo de misterio, les resultan muy interesantes y se morirán por descubrir qué es lo que escondes tras esa fría y gélida mirada_."

Sai miraba fijamente el sol ponerse desde su posición, sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¿qué miras Sai? Llevas todo el día allí-le preguntó Yamato acercándose a él.

Sai se puso un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió a su maestro.

-no te lo puedo decir, si te lo digo no funcionara mi técnica de seducción.

Yamato le miró extrañado, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarle solo.

******"**_**7**__**.- Técnica de la delicada.**__  
><em>_A los hombres les encanta sentirse necesitados. Que te haga falta su ayuda para resolver los pequeños problemillas de tu vida cotidiana_. "

Iban caminando por Konoha dispuestos a cumplir tan tonta misión cuando de repente Sai "tropezó con algo" y se puso sentó en el suelo diciendo que se había torcido el tobillo y que le dolía mucho.

Yamato les dijo a Sakura y Naruto que se adelantaran que él se encargaba. Y dicho esto ambos se marcharon y Yamato se agachó junto a Sai.

-¿Sai estas bien?-preguntó el castaño con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-Sí, tranquilo sensei…-dijo Sai sonriendo.

-¿Puedes andar?-preguntó yamato.

-N…n o la verdad-mintió Sai poniendo su cara más inocente.

Yamato respiró hondo antes de coger a Sai en brazos estilo nupcial y ponerse en marcha manteniendo esta posición

-¿así mejor?-le preguntó yamato dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

Sai por primera vez, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-S... si-dijo escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del castaño.

"_**8.- Técnica de "sin técnica".**____Las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasa"_

Al principió Sai no entendía que quería decir el libro con esto, pero cuando se había quedado hasta tarde en el bosque con Yamato, y este fue a despedirse y tropezó cayendo encima de Sai en el suelo. Se puede decir que entonces entendió un poco más su significado.

-per… perdona…-dijo Yamato

Sai podía sentir como el aliento del castaño chocaba contra sus labios, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-no… no importa-dijo Sai ruborizándose.

El moreno se preguntó si lo que sentía Yamato era lo mismo que él sentía en ese momento.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando de repente el mayor cortó la distancia entre sus rostros con un beso.

Los labios de Yamato eran más suaves respecto a cómo Sai se los había imaginado, y mucho más gentiles.

-per…perdona-dijo Yamato levantándose rápidamente muy rojo-pensaras que soy un…

Lo que Yamato iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando Sai se levantó del suelo de repente y le abrazó.

-Sai… esto está mal…-dijo el castaño.

**CONTINURA::**

Bueno espero que me digáis si debo continuarlo o no, o si está bien el fic o os gusta la pareja.:)


End file.
